


i won't lead your love astray

by stefonzolesky



Category: Holiday (1938)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: “Johnny, I’ve got to tell you something. Johnny, I don’t think I love you.”
Relationships: Johnny Case/Ned Seton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	i won't lead your love astray

It doesn’t take long for Linda to figure out that she doesn’t love Johnny quite as much as she thought. 

It isn’t a harsh discovery, not at all. She’s sitting behind him on the boat, sipping a glass of champagne. It’s a very nice day. Johnny is enjoying himself. Linda realizes that as much as she couldn’t bear to see him leave, she’s far from in love with him.

She can’t help but laugh. How foolish is that? For her to think that she’s in love with him, that’s absurd. She doesn’t feel any more strongly for Johnny than she does any of her new friends. Then, it dawns on her -- she’d never had friends before Johnny. 

She takes another sip of her champagne and wonders what else it will take to keep him around.

+

Ned meets them in Greece. It’s Linda’s idea. She thinks they’ve had enough of beaches, and she misses her little brother. 

She hasn’t told Johnny that she doesn’t love him yet, but she hasn’t quite shown him that she does either. 

“Johnny,” She says, walking a little faster until they’re side by side. They’re on the way to the hotel to meet Ned. “Johnny, I’ve got to tell you something. Johnny, I don’t think I love you.”

Johnny stops. He turns to face Linda. “You don’t?”

“No,” Linda says. She stares at her feet. “This holiday has been the adventure of a lifetime, though. And I do want you around me forever.” 

Johnny frowns. He keeps walking. Linda walks right alongside him. 

“I’ve got to find a girl, Linda,” He says. “I can’t very well explain spending all my time with you to a lady, as much as I’d like to keep doing this. I can’t very well continue to live with you if I’m going to get married.”

“I know it,” Linda tells him. “I’ve thought about it. I’m just happy to have a friend. Keep me around as long as you can, won’t you?”

Johnny smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Of course.”

+

Ned is waiting for them in the two bed hotel room with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. There’s a bruise circling his left eye, like he’s been hit. 

Linda rushes forward and wraps her little brother in a hug. 

“Neddy!” She shouts, burying her face in his neck. “Ned, how I’ve missed you.” 

Ned laughs, rubbing his free hand along her back, and then pushes her off him gently. “Missed you too, child.” He takes another sip of whiskey. “How are you two lovebirds doing?”

“Just fine --” Johnny starts to say, not wanting to delve into it at the moment, but Linda doesn’t want any misconceptions. Besides, looking at Ned again, she’s starting to hatch a plan.

“I don’t love Johnny,” She says. She rolls over and sits down on the bed next to Ned.

“Ah,” Ned says, and that’s all.

Johnny holds out a hand for Ned to shake. “Nedward.” 

Ned takes the offered hand and gives it a solid shake. “Johnnythan.” 

Johnny laughs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. He motions for Linda to move over, to make room for him on the bed, and she shifts so there’s a sliver of space between her and Ned. Johnny obliges and crawls between the two of him, shifting until he’s comfortable. “Gang’s back together, huh?”

“That we are,” Linda says. Ned makes a noise of agreement and finishes off his whiskey. 

Linda watches Johnny’s hand fall solidly on Ned’s thigh. She decides this plan needs to be put into action immediately. 

+

Linda stands up off the windowseat of the hotel and turns to Ned, who is sitting on the bed and reading. 

“Johnny’s at the pool,” She says. “I’m going to join him. Would you like to come along with me?”

Ned barely glances up at her over his book. He sighs and shuts it. “You’re not going to let me say no, are you?”

“Of course not!” Linda grins. “Hurry along, now. Before Johnny decides he’s had enough sun.”


End file.
